That Last Battle
by lexxie r
Summary: The battle that changed the lives of a bard, a god and a warrior.


** That Last Battle**

By Lexxie

***

_ DISCLAIMERS: Oh, there once was a man named Tapert — Tapert was his name. He had a show named "Xena," and it acquired much fame. But all the characters were his — his and his alone. So though I'm using them right now, just remember they're on loan :-) _

VIOLENCE: Scenes of death and battle, but I don't go into the details. 

SEX: 'Fraid not.

ANGST: This ain't a happy story, folks. Just warning you.

FEEDBACK: Talk to me, people! 

***

_ THE XENA "WHITE" SCROLL, found in an ancient tomb in Greece, 1942 _

by Gabrielle of Poteidea

Translated by Dr. Janice Covington 

I sing of Xena, brave and noble warrioress whose hand brought justice to the lands of Greece, whose soul was touched with both the darkness and the light, whose heart swelled with honor as much as with regret...and whose mortal blood hath stained the rocky earth of Amphipolis this day.

Days before, Xena had been approached by Ares, Lord of Destruction and War, who had informed the warrior that his sister was planning a conquest of Corinth. As he had done other times before, Ares offered his army to Xena, that she may lead them in defense against Athena's troops and protect Greece's noble city.

As she had done other times before, Xena refused the War God. But though her words were curt, and though she moved as if to leave him, the God had reappeared before her. And he had told her of his sister's plans to march through the warrior's home of Amphipolis, as it alone stood between her and Corinth.

At this, the warrior had stopped. The distrust she felt toward the War God battled with her instinct to protect her home as she had done so many years before. After a moment of indecision, her head nodded in assent, delighting Ares, who had once been Xena's mentor, and much more.

Under the Warrior Princess's tutelage, the War God's minions grew fearfully strong. She radiated might and courage, instilling the same in her soldiers. To the men whom she led, she was their lover, mother and sister. The chant of her name became their anthem, their prayer. As the day of battle approached, the lioness that had always lurked beneath the surface growled in anticipation, and the great general known as the Destroyer of Nations prepared to once again prowl the earth. 

The battle began this morn, fifteen days after Ares had approached her. The two armies clashed on the open field outside Amphipolis' walls, and never before had a fiercer struggle been witnessed. Though the War God's army was strong and well-trained, Athena's legions were greater in number, and swarmed about Xena's soldiers in a relentless wave. As bodies fell to the ground, Athena's men slowly encroached upon Amphipolis. 

As suddenly as lightning, a fierce battle cry filled the air, and Xena swooped down to the center of the battle atop her golden war-horse, eyes flashing. Those of Ares' army who were still standing raised their swords higher and felt a heady rush of hope, as they saw their great leader join them in the fray. 

Her mighty sword swinging in long, graceful arcs, Xena fought with wild abandon these soldiers who dared threaten her home. The enemies approached her only to be brutally hacked down, and little by little, Athena's forces began to dwindle. Xena's men felt the changing of the tide, and fought with even more vigor, fueled by their commander's presence. 

But as the battle raged around her, a soldier of Athena crept unseen behind the warrioress, his bloodied sword clutched tightly in his hand. Weaving his way through the throng of armored bodies, he finally stood directly behind Xena, who was oblivious to his presence as she was busily sending another man to Hades. The soldier raised his sword and his arm swooped down in a forceful motion.

In a sudden flash of light, Ares, her patron God, appeared, his sword drawn as well, effectively blocking the soldier's fatal blow. With an angry grunt, he swung his blade at the stunned man, who immediately fell to the blood-stained ground, his life bleeding out of him. 

Xena turned to nod her thanks at him, and as Ares nodded in return, I understood. On the bloodied field of War, they were one and the same. It is the thing that brought them together, unified them in battle. Back to back, they fought the rest of Athena's men, bodies moving in unison, and in no time, the goddess's great army signaled a retreat.

A mighty cheer rang out in the field as those of the War God's army savored their victory. Swords raised, they saluted their commander and her God, and the name of Xena thundered across the land as they praised her. The War God stood in front of his Chosen, and they studied each other intensely, oblivious to the cheers around them. Understanding passed between their eyes, followed finally by acceptance, though I'd swear by Artemis that there was much more than that in the God's gaze.

This day was fated to be a tragedy, however, and the last body had yet to fall. 

Pallas Athena, gray-eyed Goddess of War and Wisdom, had raged in a divine fury as she witnessed her rival brother's minions, led by the Warrior Princess, lay waste to her own forces. She appeared unceremoniously on the grass not far from where Warrior and God stood, caught in each other's gaze.

The Goddess drew her sword, and though her brother saw the evil gleam of silver, he was no match for Zeus' favorite daughter.

Xena's eyes widened painfully as the sword slid through her body, and as Athena disappeared in a flash of light and a cruel laugh, two identical screams of horror ripped through the thick air. One came from me. The other came from Ares.

In a heartbeat, I was kneeling by my friend's side, who had slipped to the ground only to be cradled in the arms of War. Tears were streaming in torrents from my eyes, though I scarcely noticed as I embraced her, blood covering my own chest. 

"Xena...." I began frantically, oblivious to the stunned group of soldiers gathering around us. I took her face in my hands and saw the alarming pallor that had already overtaken her features. Her eyes were beginning to close.

"Don't leave me," I cried. "You can't leave me again!" 

She turned her magnificent blue eyes to me, eyes that have known my own soul and have delivered me from the pit of sorrow more times than I can count. "Gabrielle," she gasped painfully. "Thank you."

My heart broke and sobs wrenched at my body. "Nooo!" I wailed. I turned my pleading eyes to the God who was tightly holding her. "Save her! If you care about her, then save her!" I pleaded.

"I can't," he said softly, and I heard the profound regret in his voice. "I am War...I can't heal." 

As I held her hand, willing her to come back, I felt his hold on her body tighten. I turned to look at his face, and saw a lone silver tear course down his cheek. "Xena," he said softly, his voice cracking. "Xena...snap out of it. Come on now."

Her breathing grew ragged, and one could barely hear it over my sobs. The hand which I held desperately in my own had gone clammy. Ares felt her slipping away, and the panic tore at him.

"Damn, it, Xena! Fight this!" he yelled, shaking her body. "Don't you dare leave me...!" His face contorted as this immortal being was wracked with grief. "Come back to me, please come back...." he murmured desperately into her hair, as one would utter a prayer.

Through my tears, I saw her other hand feebly rise to meet his cheek, saw her fingers capture his tears. "I love you," he whispered softly, brokenly, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes glimmered in response. "I know," she whispered faintly, and he held her tighter. But finally, her lids closed slowly, as if to sleep. I felt her hand squeeze mine in a final gesture of affection before it went limp. 

A hoarse cry tore past my lips and I fell to the ground, such was the force of my grief. The War God's dark eyes closed tightly, though the evidence of his grief continued to seep through his lids. Reverently, he bore his precious burden gently to the ground, and gave her a feather-light kiss on her cold lips. Then he rose, gracefully and slowly, and looked directly at my teary eyes, at my sobbing form. He stood as if made of stone, and his eyes bore a curiously empty look, one that mirrored mine. 

I knew then that Xena was not the only one to die this day. 

I sing of Xena, the great Warrior Princess, who with her last breath battled for good, and who so fittingly perished on the land of her birth, the land for which she once sacrificed her soul to save. I sing of Xena, hero to those who needed her, friend to those who truly knew her, sister to I who loved her, Queen to he who made her.

And I mourn Ares, the Dark God of Olympus, whose heart had died along with hers.

***

_ Unsigned parchment found in an ancient temple in Macedonia, 1942_

Translated by Melinda Pappas 

It's a little strange writing this to you when I know that you'll never read it. If things go according to plan, though, I'll be able to tell you myself. Just a little longer, sweet. 

I just finished that battle in Thrace today. I've been trying to get them to hurry it up...you know I hate being off schedule. And it's not like I could just go before they were through. I don't like leaving things unfinished. We had that in common, too. 

Yeah, I just got through wrapping up a few loose ends. Discord and Strife should be able to hold the fort well enough — I've intensified their training the past year. They should be able to handle things, as long as they don't go overboard and try to take over the world, or anything like that. Remember when we tried to do that? 

Anyway, they'll take care of things. And if they do screw up, I'm sure Daddy Dearest would be ecstatic to offer the position to Athena. Oh, Aphrodite would just love that. I can just see her ripping our sanctimonious bitch of a sister to little tiny pieces. You know, she took it really hard when you died. Of course, we all did. 

It's been over a year now, you know. And still I break out in a cold sweat sometimes, because I remember it like it was just yesterday. 

Sometimes, I visit the tomb they erected in Amphipolis. There's a statue of you in the front, with you in your armor, holding you chakram. It's actually not bad, really. But it doesn't do you justice, if you want to know the truth. I wish you could see it, I think you'd laugh. I miss hearing you laugh. I went just last week. I brought flowers — white roses. I know they were your favorite, you just would never admit it, tough warrior that you were. But you could never lie to me, love. 

Inside, next to your sarcophagus, is a plaque. It says "Here lies Xena, Warrior Princess — friend, daughter, hero." I think Gabrielle thought up the words. I know you're wondering about her. She was with the Amazons, last I heard. They took her in, since she really didn't want to go home. Word is that she doesn't talk nearly as much as when you were with her, and I haven't seen her since...well, since that day. But sometimes I hear stories about a traveling blonde bard telling tales about a great warrior. Could be her. Those reports came from around Ch'in, though. Pretty far...but, hey, you never know.

As for Joxer, well, he got to traveling around with Hercules. No kidding. Aphrodite said that Hercules wouldn't hear of it, at first, and that he and Iolaus even tried to get him a job as Nebula's cabin boy just to get him off their backs. But after awhile, I think that brother of mine finally realized that you would've wanted them to take care of Joxer. Keep his clumsy butt out of trouble. That half-brother of mine really loves you, you know. That's probably the only thing we understand about each other. Yeah, he's always hanging around Cyrene's inn, talking to her and Toris. They're probably swapping stories about you right now. 

You'll be glad to know that your mother is doing just fine. She's in excellent health. Your brother has taken good care of her. I think her feelings for me have softened a little — my legions did, after all, defend her town. But I don't visit there. She really doesn't understand me. No one understands me. 

But you did.

Gods, I wanted to hate you for leaving me. I wanted to hate you for making me feel this way. I tried to forget, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw you. I saw you when I held you in my arms, when I finally told you that I loved you. And I remember that look in your eyes realizing that, finally, you understood.

Do you have any idea how I've missed you? Everything that I see, everything that I hear, reminds me of you. When I look at the sky, I think how your eyes were that very same color. When I close my eyes, I think of your hair, black as night. Every single battle that I've orchestrated since that day reminds me of that last one. The one where you died, and I died with you.

I persuaded your friend Autolycus to steal some hind's blood for me, from one of Apollo's priestesses. Surprisingly, I didn't even have to threaten him. He just sort of nodded and got a vial of it for me. I think he understands a little. I think he was a little in love with you, too. That's not really too surprising.

We'll be together again, soon. I promise. Just one drop of hind's blood, and it'll be all over...and I'll be with you again. See, it's all about our destiny, Xena. It always has been. You and me together, and no one else. I don't even care about conquering the world anymore. When I'm with you, I have everything. 

So just wait a while longer, my dear. I'm coming.

FIN 


End file.
